Peter
Peter is a nomadic vampire roaming North America with his mate Charlotte. He befriended Jasper Whitlock while they were in the Mexican coven and have been close as brothers ever since, therefore creating a loyalty with Jasper's mate Alice Cullen. He is portrayed by Erik Odom in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life Peter was originally created during the Southern Wars as part of Maria's army. The army's second-in-command Jasper found a kindred spirit in Peter and was impressed with his combat abilities, and convinced Maria that Peter would be worth keeping. Jasper described him as a civilized vampire who didn't like to fight, even though he was good at it. With Jasper's help, Peter survived execution and lived through his first three years as a vampire. Peter knew Jasper had saved his life, and he felt indebted; he would do anything Jasper asked. He cheerfully took responsibility for the other newborns. He cared nothing about their fate, just like Jasper and Maria—until Maria brought Charlotte into the army. Charlotte was different from the other newborns. Usually Maria selected humans she thought would make good warriors, but during her brief interludes of peaceful living, she was less picky. There were some women, a few physically older individuals, and some who were too young to be of much use. Charlotte was one of the vampires who did not have physical attributes or life experience that would lead to her being a good warrior. She was very small physically and scholarly by nature. She was the most self-controlled of all the fresh newborns, which gained Peter's attention. She was able to carry on a conversation, a rarity for newborns, and Peter found himself spending more and more time with her. At first Peter did not think he was in danger. Charlotte was interesting and oddly pleasant, but still just another newborn. She was also very pretty in a delicate way, but all the female recruits were beautiful. She was fun to talk to, but that was just killing time. It wasn't until nearly 9 months had passed that Peter suddenly realized she would be destroyed soon—and it wasn't until he imagined her gone that he realized how much she'd come to mean to him. Peter waited for a good moment, and then spoke to Jasper about maybe preserving a few of the newborns. Jasper brushed him off, saying Maria would make that decision. In truth, Jasper had seen nothing special about any of the group. They were poor soldiers; he wouldn't make any recommendations this time. Jasper could tell that Peter was agitated, but he assumed it was a similar emotion to his own depression. He thought Peter was opposed to the coming destruction in a general sense. Jasper knew Peter would need to get over that weakness in order to stay alive. As the time for Charlotte's demise approached, Peter agonized over his options. To his understanding, the world was entirely made up of warring factions of strong vampires surrounded by newborn armies. He had powerful allies in Jasper and Maria; he was in as good a position as possible for a three-year-old vampire. His best option was to convince Jasper to leave Charlotte alive. Peter could barely conceive of trying to strike off on his own with Charlotte—they'd be massacred in no time. Charlotte's time grew closer and Peter became more frantic. Again he tried to talk Jasper into letting him save the ones he wanted. He never said Charlotte's name, worried that drawing attention to her would prove dangerous for her. Jasper told him to relax and not worry about it - there was still plenty of time to make a decision. He promised to talk to Maria. Peter thought that sounded promising, so he waited. Jasper actually went to Maria to ask, for Peter's sake, but Maria felt that three permanent vampires were enough. She didn't want another Nettie/Lucy situation on her hands. The night of the purge came a few weeks sooner than Peter had expected. As it began, he tried to control his panic. He begged Jasper to let him keep one or two. Jasper was adamant; Maria said all of them had to go. Peter tried frantically to come up with an answer as, one by one, he helped Jasper destroy the newborns. Then Jasper brought Charlotte out. She had no idea what was going on; she smiled when she saw Peter there. Though he absolutely believed he and Charlotte would be slaughtered on their own, it was the only option he could think of. He didn't want to live if Charlotte was dead. He yelled for her to run, worried that she would be confused and hesitate. She didn't. He bolted after her, expecting to feel Jasper's teeth at any second, but there was no pursuit. They ran hundreds of miles before Peter paused to explain. They moved up north and lived very cautiously in the beginning; it took them a while to figure out that not all vampires lived Maria's way. Over time, they grew very comfortable with their new world. Peter's only regret was leaving Jasper behind. He knew Jasper was his true friend because Jasper had not killed him for leaving. He also knew that Jasper was unhappy, and he was sure that, just like himself, Jasper had no idea of any other way of life. After five years, Peter decided to go back for Jasper. He told Charlotte he could move more inconspicuously alone, but in fact he was trying to protect her. Peter knew Charlotte felt no loyalty or friendship for Jasper; she should not have to risk her life to try to help him. Peter would take the risk alone. Peter was shocked that Jasper was ready to leave after just one conversation. On the road, Jasper explained how things had changed with Maria. Peter was all for going back together and killing her, but Jasper was happy to not have to destroy her. As pleased as Peter was to rescue his friend and have his company, he couldn't miss the fact that Jasper wasn't much happier with him than he'd been with Maria. Peter tried to discover what was making Jasper so miserable, and he noticed how much worse Jasper's mood became after eating. This was a contrast to how he and Charlotte felt—relieved and well. He discussed this with Jasper, and Jasper recognized the source of his problems. He tried to go without hunting, but struggled. Peter could be of no help to him in this, so Jasper left. Peter missed Jasper, but couldn't help but enjoy how much happier he and Charlotte were without him. They pursued a comfortable nomadic existence, mostly in the Americas. Peter kept tabs on his old friend and was thrilled when Jasper found Alice. The foursome traveled together for a while, but Peter and Charlotte's lifestyle did not help Jasper embrace the way of life he wanted to learn from Alice. Peter never understood the benefits of not hunting humans, but he was glad it made Jasper happier. After Jasper and Alice joined the Cullen family, he and Charlotte stayed on good terms with all of them and visited them regularly. In Midnight Sun, Alice sees Peter and Charlotte coming to visit and Edward has issues concerning Bella, since Peter isn't known for his self-control. ''Midnight Sun'' Peter and his mate, Charlotte, pay a visit to the Cullens in Midnight Sun. When Edward sees their arrival, he immediately grows worried for Bella's safety and tries to protect her in secret. However, Charlotte and Peter do not hunt in town, and they leave very soon. When Peter notices Edward's uneasiness, he assumes that their diet on animal blood has begun to drive him mad. ''Eclipse'' Peter and Charlotte are mentioned by Jasper when he explains to Bella about his experiences with newborns and how it connects to the newborn army terrorizing Seattle. ''Breaking Dawn'' When the Volturi threaten the Cullens' entire existence due to a mistaken report about the vampire hybrid Renesmee being an immortal child, Jasper suggests they find Peter and Charlotte to testify against their accusations. Later, Alice and Jasper find Peter and Charlotte, and sends them to Forks where their family explains the situation. Unlike the Denali coven's initial reaction to Renesmee, they show less wariness, since they had never seen an immortal child before. After the situation was resolved in an almost completely peaceful way, Peter and Charlotte share a conversation with Jasper before departing. Physical appearance Peter is described as being 6'3" tall, almost as tall as Jasper, with long, white blond hair and a lean body. As a human-feeding vampire, he has red eyes that darken the longer he keeps from feeding. In the movie, he wears jeans upheld by a cowboy-belt and a gray vest, a blue shirt along with a brown leather jacket. Personality and traits Peter is not known for his restraint, as he was raised by Maria, who just wanted her troops strong. Peter's emotions shine through quite clearly about the way he feels for Charlotte. He has a strong sense of loyalty to Jasper and thinks of him as a brother of sorts. Jasper likes Peter partially for his combat skills, and his kindred spirit. Powers and abilities Peter is known to be a very strong vampire. His combat skills allowed him to stay alive as well as become a permanent member of the Mexican coven before he left with Charlotte. Relationships Charlotte .]] Charlotte is Peter's mate. They first met in the Mexican Coven when Charlotte was brought into the coven as a newborn. Unlike the rest of the newborns he knew, he found Charlotte's company quite entertaining, and it did not take long before they fell in love. Peter became anxious as her newborn year reached its end, and tried to console in Jasper and Maria to keep her to no success. Knowing that she was to be executed, Peter fled from the coven with Charlotte up North, where they established a more peaceful existence. Peter and Charlotte currently live their lives freely as nomads up in North America, and they occasionally visit the Cullens for social call or assistance. Jasper Hale .]] Jasper Hale is Peter's companion, whom he befriended during their time with the Mexican coven. They first met when Peter was brought into the coven. Jasper and Peter enjoyed each other's company so much that they became close companions. Jasper was the one who convinced Maria to keep Peter due to his useful skills. Peter knew that Jasper had saved his life, and he felt indebted; he would do anything Jasper asked. After he fled with Charlotte, he snuck back for Jasper to tell him about life up north and convinced him to leave with him. He was surprised, though, when Jasper agreed. Peter was happy for his friend when he met Alice and started practicing vegetarianism, though he could never grasp the benefits of not hunting humans. After Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen family, Peter and Charlotte would occasionally visit them for social calls or assistance. Film portrayal ]] Peter is portrayed by Erik Odom in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Midnight Sun'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Mentioned in *''Eclipse'' Category:Minor characters Category:Mexican coven Category:Nomads Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Midnight Sun